The Dresden Files: Three's Company
by Khal Lobo
Summary: Bishop Raine seeks out John Constantine to acquire his help with a little demon problem. On his way he runs into Harry Dresden who has his own business with Constantine. The three set off together to confront a demon, but they may have their work cut out for them.
1. Part 1

*This story is a work of non-canonical fanfiction that is a crossover between The Dresden Files and Hellblazer universes utilizing characters and elements from each while also incorporating some original characters. The powers and abilities of borrowed characters may not represented exactly as they are in their original universes for the purposes of a combined universal cohesion. The main protagonists will be Harry Dresden, John Constantine, and original character Bishop Raine. Other borrowed characters may appear along with other original characters, but the main characters are those listed. Shifts in story perspective will be marked with a line break and the last name of the character whose perspective the story is being told from*

 **Part 1**

 **Raine:**

Porta, Kentucky isn't a necessarily an old town, it had actually only been around since the 1960's. It was built atop the ruins of the town of Elsewhere in Calloway County. But, it was populated with old families and filled with gossip, rivalries, and prejudices that had been around for many generations. That was why I lived in the forest well outside the city limits.

The Raine family had been looked down on for decades for a variety of reasons. The chief among those is because of our mixed heritage. It was well known that my Scottish ancestors commingled with Native Americans as well as the descendants of slaves making them less than the other families and deserving of their disdain. Another issue lots of the town folk had with us is that it was rumored that we practiced witchcraft.

Not all, but lots of the people of Porta didn't think us mongrels were worthy of breathing the same air as them or eating in the same establishments, but if they needed something they would run right out to us. Need help with a loved one, you go to Mama Raine. If you need to locate a lost object or wanted to know your fortune, my uncle Silas is your man. But, if you need to track someone down, if you had animals causing trouble on your farm, or if you had someone that needed put in their place, you would come to me. And we were all more than willing to provide our assistance for anyone willing to pay. It didn't bother us to take their money, unless of course it was family or friends, exceptions had to be made. So when Krystal, one of my only friends in town, came to me screaming and crying about demons I felt obligated to at least look into it.

I had noticed that things had been a little off, some people had been a little more odd than usual, but the biggest change I noticed was in the animals. For the past day or two they just seemed skittish, but within a few hours of Krystal coming to me they began to flee. First the birds, then deer, and by the end of the night you would've been hard pressed to find a turtle anywhere.

I went into town with Krystal so that she could show me what made her think that there were demons running around Porta. As we walked into town it seemed like the place was abandoned. Porta was by no means bustling, and people weren't friendly to me, but there was usually at least a few people judgmentally staring...not tonight. We didn't see anyone until we got close to the church. For some reason people were mindlessly drudging toward the church and didn't respond to anything. Krystal and I started running for the church and as we did she began weeping uncontrollably. It only got worse as we burst through the double doors of the church to see her father, Pastor Woods standing next to you guessed it, a big-ass demon.

* * *

 **Dresden:**

I wasn't in the best of spirits since my mentor and grandfather, Ebenezar McCoy died. He had lived for so long I hadn't ever really considered the possibility of him dying. I mean, he had fought in the French and Indian war, he had killed vampires, and I'm fairly certain he is a direct descendent of THE MERLIN. There was no word of what exactly had killed him, but I suspected treachery within the council itself. It had to be a powerful wizard, or several working together to take him out and leave no apparent trace.

I had spent the last week on his farm in the Ozarks just gathering myself. I had lost many people, but this time it hit me harder than most. Be that as it may, it was time to get back to business. Ebenezar McCoy was the Black Staff of the White Council, which was a vital role with all kinds of perks, and it was time that title was passed to someone else. The White Council had selected a member located in New York. They had given me some information on him to review and tasked me with shadowing him for a bit and bringing him in to receive the mantle of the Blackstaff, or at least to be interviewed about it. Unofficially I was going to scout him out as a potential new member to the Grey Council.

My grandfather had entrusted to me his list of members of the Grey Council, making me the only person aware of all the members and kind of the new leader. And along with the current members he also had a file on this John Constantine significantly more detailed than what the council had given me. He didn't appear to be exceptionally powerful, but that's not to say that he wasn't gifted. He had an extremely vast knowledge base, was apparently terribly cunning, but what was most impressive was his skill as a demonologist and exorcist. He was intriguing to say the least. If I didn't have my own reasons for going I would likely be more concerned with why the White Council specifically wanted me to go. It was most likely to keep me out of their investigation into my grandfathers' murder, but I was just going to work it from a different angle.

* * *

 **Raine:**

When Krystal and I crashed the Pastor's party he did not seemed too pleased. The demon on the other hand, had a gruesome smile creeping across his face as he audibly sniffed the air. The demon growled, "AN INNOCENT", as he reached out arm and Krystal soared through the air and into his grasp. Pastor Woods screamed, "ABRAXAS, NOOO! Not my daughter", to no avail as he was swatted to the ground and knocked unconscious. The demon Abraxas snarled in my general direction, "Be goooone" and fell through a portal on the outskirts of town.

I knew I was out of my league. But I also knew what I had to do. I had inherited an amulet from my father that would help expedite my journey to the Big Apple. I personally hated New York, well any big city really, but I had to find John Constantine. I preferred my solitude, and where I come from wasn't terribly friendly toward my family and I. I guess that's partially why it took a full-blown invasion to realize anything was even going on in town. I'm a small-time spell slinger with a few tricks up my sleeve, but I have no real skill with exorcism, and Constantine is the most renowned exorcist this side of the Atlantic so I wasn't ashamed to ask for his help.

* * *

 **Constantine:**

The taste of blood filled my mouth as I came careening down on to the hard pavement outside of one of my favourite gentleman's clubs, "Never, Never Land". It was here that big wigs of the magical community came to unwind, where one could find all sorts of unsavory business deals happening in the shadowy corners, where the most lovely mystical mistresses dance the night away, and where one badass were-gorilla on troll growth hormone tossed me out on my rear for getting a little too close to a contact. Little did he know that our little tussle had helped me more than he could imagine.

I had been kind of in a rut lately and I've really been trying to improve myself, so I've been working odd jobs to help people out and such. My most recent was tracking down a dealer of illegal mystical substances that was rumored to work in this club. If I were forced into a straight up brawl with this little fellow they'd be cleaning bits of me from between the bricks, but I am known for not fighting so fair. I taunted the big oaf a bit until he followed me into the alley adjacent to "Never, Never Land" and I trapped him in a binding circle. The magical growth hormone he was taking gave him a nasty little weakness to wrought iron which I fully exploited so that we would give up his source. It turned out to be a nasty little alchemist named Arthur Cromwell who had previously been in a heap of trouble. All that remained was to tie up loose ends. I got up with the New York City Warden Thorin Bakker and helped him Cromwell.

* * *

 **Raine:**

I had asked around about where I might be able to find this Constantine and the best lead that I had gotten was that he liked to hang out in some bar called "Regans Leaky Cauldron". The place didn't seem like much at first glance, in fact to a mundane it would appear as no more than a condemned, back alley hole in the wall, but to those who could see through the glamour it was a place for those mystically inclined individuals who just wanted to be left alone.

I had been to a few bars in my day and honestly the oddest thing about this one was the patchwork Volkswagen Beetle parked around the corner. The wards and glamours surrounding this place were powerful and I could feel the shift in energy as I walked in. On the other side of the door I could feel the eyes on me as I made my way to the bar. I was used to it. I'm not the tallest guy, but I'm told a have a rather imposing stature standing at just over 6 foot 6 inches and packing around about 310 pounds of lean muscle. The gazes around the room followed me until I sat down on a barstool next to a kind of scruffy looking guy in a duster and I asked the bartender where I could find John Constantine.

* * *

 **Dresden:**

I'm sitting there at the bar nursing my whiskey when this hulk of a man radiating some rather interesting magical energy sits down next to me and asks the bartender where he can find John Constantine.

"Like I told this guy, not two minutes ago, he's with the boss in the back and you can wait for him out here," he says pointing toward me. I just take another sip of my whiskey.

The big guy just kind of grunts and I say as I turn to him, "What a small world? What business do you have with the illustrious John Constantine?" He sits in silence for a moment before replying in a hushed voice, "I need an exorcist." As quiet as he was, apparently several people heard him because a bunch of chairs simultaneously scratched across the floor and the patrons started making their way out. You see, there was a lot of stank that surrounded anything involving demons and it didn't just settle, there was also a nasty trail.

I had had a little experience with a demonic presence or two in my day, but I thought it wise to wait for Constantine to show up and see what he has to say to this behemoth. I raised my glass in a symbolic toast, "well here's to the demon slayer John Constantine." Just moments later a dirty blonde brit emerged from the back room all hugged up to a beautiful lady I could only assume was the boss.

* * *

 **Constantine:**

I had just had friendly chat with the most lovely Selkie in New York City, Alanah Regan, but when I step back out into the front room of "Regans Leaky Cauldron" it was mostly deserted. All that was left were a couple regulars who probably couldn't stumble their way to the door right now if you paid them and two yahoos eyeballing me pretty hard. One looked like an urban cowboy and the other was a small giant. I walked over to them, "you gents look like you may have been waiting for me. Big fella, you've got the faint odor of a demon all over you. And you, lone ranger...you must be with the White Council."

The big guy spoke first, "I'm Bishop. I'm here on behalf of the town of Porta, Kentucky. There's a high level demon named Abraxas that has apparently taken over the town and I fear the worst. I don't have the means to stop them on my own, but I'll do whatever I can to help."

Abraxas was nothing but bad news and I had been trying to be the good little soldier lately so I told him I would go check it out. "And what about you Wild Bill, how can I help the White Council?"

* * *

 **Dresden:**

I wasn't exactly sure about this guy. The Council wanted me to check him out and my grandad obviously saw something, hopefully I would see it also. Although I wasn't thrilled about potentially mixing it up with a demon, it would be an excellent opportunity to watch him work.

"The White Council sent me to bring you in. It's nothing bad, but they want to have a sit down with you. But for now, I'll go with you two to see what we can do about this demon."

* * *

 **Raine:**

Well, not only did John Constantine agree to help me, but we picked up a Warden of the White Council along the way. This seemed like it was going to be much easier than I thought. Constantine even had tricks up his sleeve that I hadn't even suspected. As we all stepped through the doorway of "Regans" he opened up a hole that dropped us right outside the Porta city limits. We looked up and noticed a large flock of birds flying the opposite direction of town. Before I had time to think about that seeming odd there came a series of gutteral howls that sounded like they were heading our way. As they got closer, so did the stomach-churning smell of sulfur. I looked over at Constantine and I saw him mutter, "shit", as he nodded his head in disappointed affirmation, "we've got hellhounds..."


	2. Part 2

***I apologize for the slightly shorter length of this portion. The next chapter should be a bit more girthy.***

 **Part 2**

 **Constantine:**

There was a common misconception about hellhounds. Most people less well versed in occult lore assume that because they are called hellhounds, have a smoky, psuedo-ethereal appearance, and they are notoriously durable, that they are some form of demon. This just isn't true. While, they are often employed by demons, this isn't because they themselves are demons, it's because they are a very powerful, extremely savage fae creatures and it takes a being even more ferocious than them to gain their obedience.

Taking all of this into account, there were ways to take them out. Being fae, they are of course vulnerable to wrought iron. If you happen to be all out of that, like I was, you would have to wield an extremely powerful magical attack or be in possession of some sort of enchanted weapon that would allow you to dispatch them. I did happen to have one of those, courtesy of my moonblade.

Having a weapon to kill these beasts only really works if you can get close enough to kill them. The moon was full tonight so that gave me a little bit of reach with the moonblade. The psuedo-ethereal appearance of the hellhounds coupled with their enormous size and ferocious attacks left most people at a bit of a disadvantage. But, lucky me, I happened to know that like most things, their blind spot was right behind them.

* * *

 **Raine:**

I had kind of been in shock about everything since I encountered Abraxas. I knew what had to happen, I knew I couldn't do it by myself, and I knew one of the few people I care about outside of my family was counting on me, but it just didn't seem real. Even with my whole family practicing magic for as long as any of us can remember, I had never considered encountering anything like this. I had basically been in a daze, but there was nothing like being set upon by hellhounds to snap you back to reality.

I was just lucky that I had heard about Constantine at all. My cousin Aldo was a werewolf and a member of the Paranet and there had been buzz about the renowned demonologist John Constantine helping people out all over the place. If it hadn't have been for him I wouldn't have had any idea where to turn for help. Thank the God's for John Constantine. "I look over to him, I'm not sure if I was looking for reassurance or guidance, but it was irrelevant because he dropped through a portal and disappeared. I exclaimed, "What the hell!?" As I braced myself for battle. I shouted, "FORTIM!" Blasting a wall of force energy toward the beasts before assuming a partial bear form to fight them.

* * *

 **Dresden:**

Well so much for him. As soon as five or six hellhounds close in on us Constantine disappeared. I was getting ready to be pissed about that, when where Bishop was standing, there was now a very large amalgamation of bear and man fighting off hounds and bellowing out a monstrous growl.

My momentary surprise was all one of the nearest hellhounds needed to launch an attack. All I had time to do before its teeth clamped down was shove my forearm in the beasts mouth. The force of the attack knocked me to the ground and left me with the hellhound on top of me snarling and chomping. My duster was protecting me from being shredded up for the moment, but this wasn't a position I liked being in. I placed the end of my blasting rod directly to the hounds head and blasted through one side of it's skull and out the other.

As I was shrugging the monsters mass off of me and getting to my feet another beast rushed to attack me from behind. At the last minute Constantine dropped out of the sky wielding a longsword and sliced the hounds head clean off. "You good mate?" he said slicing through another hound. "Yeah," I said as I shrugged off my last attack, "I thought you may have ran out on us."

He looked a little shocked by my comment, "I had to devise a plan of attack and I thought you fellas would be fine for a second." Another hound lunged at us, but before we could react it was slammed to the ground by most of the body of one of it's cohorts courtesy of Bishop. Constantine continues, "obviously I was right." The only remaining hellhound turned and began to flee, but Constantine opened up a portal and dropped it right in front of us and he sliced through it's torso while I fired a blast right into the back of it's skull. I was of the opinion that the overkill is underrated.

* * *

 **Raine:**

I typically don't use my ursa form at all around anyone that isn't family, but with the dire circumstances I felt like societal restraints lost importance. The people of Porta had always treated my family and I like outsiders, but with my family I never felt out of place. I never would have even thought to refer to myself as a wizard or whatever, I just came from a talented family. Most of my family was gone now, and these miserable ignorant people were basically all I had left. It hadn't really sank in until now, after I fought off a pack of hellhounds with a magical exorcist and a Warden of the White Council. I came to two realizations simultaneously, the first was that I absolutely couldn't let whatever this demons plan was come to fruition, and secondly, that when this was all over I had to find the place I truly belonged.

We started down Main Street and made our way to the church to confront Abraxas. I don't know if I was beginning to show my worry, or if I seemed nervous but Harry reached over and patted me on the back and said, "You did good back there kid. We're going to handle this." I just nodded in acknowledgement and thanked him. I wasn't aware that I needed it, but his assurance was a relief.

* * *

 **Constantine:**

"Look fellas," Constantine said slowing his pace a bit, "I'm getting a real bad feeling about this. Something just isn't right. I love a good tussle as much as the next bloke, but before we rush in there we need a plan," he looks to us while running his hands through his dirty blonde hair, "Any ideas?"

* * *

 **Dresden:**

We all had our own skills, and clearly we could throw fisticuffs if need be, but Constantine was right, we definitely needed to come up with a game plan. I honestly didn't have a whole lot of people to turn to these days. I had isolated myself a bit to protect those I care about from...well me. Me and trouble always seemed to find each other and that seemed to ring even more true after I took up the mantle of the Knight of the Winter Court. That being said I did know one person who might be able to help. "You're right, we do need help," I said as the gears inside my head began to gain momentum, "I assume you're aware of the Knights of the Cross."


	3. Part 3

***I apologize to anyone following this story for the prolonged wait, life has been crazy and I just haven't had the time to get to it.**

 **Part 3**

Dresden:

Working with a team isn't always easy. Sometimes personalities clash, other times you're fighting a demon and you were sure nothing you could do would make any difference and you all would most certainly die a horrible bloody death. Well, this happened to be one of those latter scenarios. So what do we do? Well I, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden had the bright idea of summoning Sanya, Knight of the Cross and all around badass Russian to help us out. Couldn't hurt right? But as we approach the only church in this backwoods, mountain town and I felt the waves of energy radiating from this place I wasn't sure if even that would help. I suppose this was as good a day to die as any.

Constantine and I managed to summon Sanya on the fly and naturally he was all up for fighting an otherworldly abomination. I was really wishing I had brought my staff, but regrettably I had left it in the beetle back in New York. I did have my blasting rod, shield bracelet, cane sword, and of course my faithful duster. If things got real sticky I could always tap into the power afforded me by my mantle of the Winter Knight. I hesitate to let too much hope creep in...but we might just be alright.

* * *

Constantine:

Bodies littered the grounds surrounding the church. I had seen plenty of dead bodies though. It was tragic, but what concerned me more was the aura surrounding this place. You didn't even need to use the sight to see it. Either this place was a natural well of mystical activity or this "Abraxas" was far more powerful than I had considered.

Dresden had sent his friend Sanya with me to come in through the back while he and Papa Bear Bishop went in the front. I was going to attempt to come up with a spell to send this demon back to wherever it came from while, hopefully the rest of my party could run interference long enough for me to banish him. Having a Knight of the Cross on our side definitely gave us a little advantage... We would soon find out if it was enough. I could hear that they had just burst through the front door and that was our queue to ease in through the back. I had a incantation in my head and at the ready as Sanya crept in beside me.

* * *

Raine:

Dresden and I busted in through the front door, for equal parts distraction and blitzkrieg. We charged in with blinding speed and while I sent blades of kinetic energy soaring in Abraxas' direction in, Dresden presumably as a distraction kicked a church pew towards the demon and with a robust "FUEGO" launched basically a lance of white hot flame right between Abraxas' eyes.

The plan was to level long distance attacks at him long enough for Constantine to send him back to his own realm. We stuck to that plan pretty well too, I was flinging blades of kinetic energy right and left and Dresden alternated between flaming lances and spikes of ice. We had a nice rhythm going too, until I saw Krystals' body lying in a church pew off to the side of Abraxas crumpled up like a piece of old homework. It's fair to say that I may have lost my composure.

* * *

Dresden:

I hated using the abilities that came along with the mantle of the Winter Knight, but considering the circumstances it seemed justified. Using the power of the Winter Court helped me focus my abilities and gave me a bit more fire power. Bishop and I we're presenting a decent front line assault when he saw someone in the corner of the room. It was a girl, and she looked like she may have been quite beautiful at one point. That was when our plan got shot to shit.

* * *

Raine:

If someone decided to say that I had let my self control slip, I would have to agree with them. I saw her body laying there and lost it. In a fit of rage with claws and teeth barred I lunged at Abraxas and began gnawing and slashing his throat. He was unamused.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted rattling the windows of the church. With the slightest wave of his hand he pinned Dresden and I to the floor. "I've entertained you mortals long enough." With another small gesture he pulls Constantine and Sanya from behind the door they were hiding behind and pinned them to a wall as well. I could move little more than my lips. It was as if gravity had been cranked up from 1 to 11 and shot directly at us. It didn't seem like we were going anywhere.

* * *

Constantine:

I had been chanting an incantation to banish "Abraxas" for a solid minute and a half when Sanya and I were yanked from our hiding spot via some unseen tether. I didn't like it, and I didn't want to admit it, but that pointed to one likely outcome. He was not a demon, but quite possibly an Old One or at the very least a powerful outsider. If so that was bad news.

There wasn't a whole lot we could do, but we would definitely needed to bide our time and make whatever moves we could swiftly and efficiently. Basically we were fucked.

I was going to try to come up with some kind of plan when a sharp, penetrating pain shot through my head like millions of white hot needles riding on the back of a lightning bolt. I was struggling to form even the most basic of thoughts, so my plan wasn't gaining too much traction.

* * *

Abraxas:

"It is pointless to try to resist. Addressing you is but a formality, so take heed of my words. The Outsiders and the Old Ones are coming...this night I have made a sacrifice on your behalf to give those that survive a fighting chance. I have broken the barriers separating the realms of existence allowing your sparks to consolidate and giving you the power to fight back."

* * *

Dresden:

"What do you mean? This doesn't make any sense." It was hard to even think with him stabbing around in my head, but aside from the pain I just felt helpless to do anything against such overwhelming power. As soon as it seemed like he was going to loosen his grip on our minds, he twisted the screws that much harder.

* * *

Abraxas:

"I am not your ally, but your success will be my success. I don't intend to unbalance the scales, but to introduce a fair amount of chaos. The thing about chaos though, is that it's fair. I only hope you will be ready when the time comes. Good luck wizards."

* * *

Constantine:

"Wait! Before you go, who are you?!"

The bugger had the most grotesque smile on his face that showed glee atop a foundation of rage. After seeing that I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

* * *

Abraxas:

"You won't have heard of me...I am the unseen soldier, I am He Who Walks Within." And without another word the being we knew as Abraxas vanished.

* * *

Raine:

Well Abraxas or "He Who Walks Within" was gone, but I could still feel his touch inside my head. I worried that I would never not feel him. But at least I could move now. My whole body was weak and I had difficulty getting to my feet.

* * *

Dresden:

"Well boys...that was a real shit show." My body was weak as I tried to get my bearings and my mind was reeling. "I don't imagine any of you have any idea how to proceed." Before anyone had a chance to respond there was a palpable environmental shift. The energy in the air was all wrong. It wasn't long at all before there was a visible energy shift, well visible to anyone with the sight. There were tendrils of energy reaching out from the earth and stretching indefinitely. "This case just got a whole lot more interesting," I say aloud to my companions who did naught but nod in agreement. I felt quite odd as I stared at the threads of energy reaching out into the beyond. I felt confused, and nervous, but more odd than that...I felt a power within me that wasn't there before. I wasn't sure what exactly Abraxas had initiated, but I was certain our partnership was going to last longer than we planned.


End file.
